Amada Amante
by Gaiasole
Summary: Kaname mi primer recuerdo de dos vidas distintas, quedan muchas otras noches para rendirnos a esa unión que culminara cuando la luna de sangre termine por cubrir las sombras alrededor nuestro. Serie de viñetas para 30Vicios. Yuuki&Kaname. Terminado.
1. Kaname

+ : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + :

+ **VAMPIRE KNIGHT** +

+ : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + :

**AMADA AMANTE**

**1. KANAME – SATISFACCIÓN**

**satisfacción **

Razón, acción o modo con que se repara una ofensa o un daño:

**E**staba al _limite_ de mis fuerzas. Siendo un vampiro al estar en el limite solo podía encontrar una satisfacción de dos forma: succionando sangre o estando con una chica. Ruka sería la primera en ofrecerme cualquiera de las dos pero no era a ella en quien fijaba mi interes nunca podría ser Ruka con esa frialdad camuflajada de elegancia en quien podría estar yo pensando o la razón de que por un momento tuviera que buscar un refugio para no dejar salir los instintos que ebullian por la furia de saber que una vez más Yuuki había llamado a Zero en busca de ayuda. No me llamaba a mi nunca para ella seguia siendo Kaname el alumno de la clase nocturna que prestaba poca atención a los guardianes de la escuela Cross, ambos podriamos llevar el apellido Kuran pero estaba lejos el día que ella confiara en mí.

A veces pensaba el liberarla de nuevo de borrar los recuerdos de que alguna vez existi, alejarla de todos los vampiros que deseaban apropiarse de mi joven hermana y usarla para sus propios beneficios pero siempre que estaba decidido a hacerlo el estremeciento que nacia en mi interior me atormentaba y entonces llegaba al limite de mis fuerzas y deseaba destruir al resto de los vampiros, a los cazadores e incluse a los humanos tenía el poder para hacerlo pero entonces la perdería aún más. Yo podía tocar el fuego pero perderla a ella era consumirme en la destrucción.

— Kaname –me encontré con la mirada borgoña de Yuuki que en muchos matices era diferente a la mía yo jamás sería capaz de ver con esa afabilidad tan apegada a ella—. Lamento no haberte llamado pero sabía que te enojarías conmigo por desobedecer tus ordenes pero es que tenía mucha, mucha curiosidad por ver el lugar donde vivíamos con nuestros padres Zero sabe que nunca me detengo cuando quiero descubrir algo.

Yo la escuchaba pero eso no me ayudaba a entender porque siempre era Zero el héroe de sus pensamientos, el comprensivo, el contrario a todo lo que yo era, yo siempre deseaba protegerla pero era el quien siempre recibía los meritos al final del día. El usaba armas y pelea cuando se trataba de cuidar de ella, yo en cambio parecía tener una naturaleza pasiva, yo que había nacido a cambio del sacrificio del verdadero hijo del Kuran, yo que era reencarnación del mayor asesino conocido no me podía permitir violencia para abolir la tiranía de la vieja escuela que aún se postraba ante un sangre pura.

— Realmente los que nos atacaron no eran unos vampiros poderosos –Yuuki se aproximo hacia a mi y como siempre sucedía me sorprendió cuando me señalo y acuso —. ¡Fue tu culpa que me interesara en ese lugar!

— Te dije que te llevaría yo mismo a la primera oportunidad pero has preferido ir con el cazador que desea la muerte de nosotros dos.

— Comprende que para Zero también es difícil verme.

— ¿Si? Al menos estoy seguro de que por mucho que se llame a si mismo cazador a ti no podrá matarte por voluntad propia. Estoy seguro de que cuando me vio llegar se le ocurrió que tomarte de la mano era buena idea.

— Aquello fue porque me resbale –al menos Yuuki tuvo el tino de apenarse —. Cuando estuve en la casa recordé muchas más cosas, de y de ti, además descubrí de nuevo a Allen.

Me traicione a mi mismo cuando Yuuki me mostró al viejo Allen que era un oso de peluche que yo mismo había elegido para Yuuki cuando era niña, el oso estaba remendado y lleno de parches de colores le daban una personalidad curiosa, yo solía usarlo para entretener a Yuuki o consolarla cuando sus ojos amenazaban con iniciar un berrido que nuestros propios padres jamás eran capaces de controlar, era yo quien siempre conseguía contener el llanto de Yuuki con mis improvisaciones, cabe destacar que a mi el teatro guiñol se me da tan mal como la actuación y creo que eran mis esfuerzos lo que robaban la simpatía a mi hermana que verdaderamente sufría dolores de estomago por las risas que resultaban de mi incompetencia para elaborar una buena obra con aquel pobre oso. Me daba la impresión que Yuuki me reconocía una vez más y el oso hacía lo mismo. Ese era ello, el hermano inútil que robaba simpatía.

— No puedo creer que recuerdes el nombre –le dije a Yuuki que me sonrío de tal forma que me sentí incapaz de decirme nada más. Me sentí absurdo cuando ella se acerco y me entrego ese oso que hacía que Yuuki me reconociera de una, cien, mil formas distintas al Kaname que era líder de la clase nocturna, ¿Cuántas veces más lograría que ella me viera en forma distinta? ¿Cuánto más podría sorprenderla? ¿Hasta cuando decidiría ella que era a mi y no a Zero a quien llamaría?

— ¿A que esperas? –pregunto Yuuki—. Estoy esperando a que Allen haga una de esa obras tuyas que tan bien te salen.

Me quede en blanco viendo el oso a espera de una respuesta para lo que ella pedía. Más tarde comprendí que ella bromeaba conmigo nadie se atrevía a ello ni siquiera a mis espaldas pero ella era inmune a mi incapacidad para confabular en una broma. Yuuki se dio cuenta de mi dilema y Allen quedo prisionero cuando Yuuki se levanto de puntillas y me beso, yo jamás me resistía a sus besos, se que acaricie su rostro, también creo recordar que sentí su pelo cubriéndome el rostro y no puedo pasar por alto cuando la obligue a subirse sobre mi y profundizar más en su boca sintiendo el roce de su cuerpo. La satisfacción que me exigí en ese momento me hizo olvidarme de mi mismo en brazos de mi amada amante.

+ : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + :

+ **VAMPIRE KNIGHT** +

+ : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + :


	2. Aidou

: + :

**AMADA AMANTE**

**2. AIDOU – IDOL**

**Necesidad.** _Que hace que las cosas sucedan infaliblemente de cierta manera._

**N**o pude dejar de agradecer cuando perdi de vista a mis insistentes admiradoras, confieso que ser el idol de la escuela no me resultaba desagradable en lo más minimimo, yo Aidou Hanabusa siempre había adorado que me prestaran atención, tal vez por eso encontraba tan fascinante a Kaname que siempre estaba indiferente a la constante atracción que ejercia su persona, en muchos sentidos el es muy diferente a mi excepto en una cosa, igual que yo a Kaname se le facilitaba romper cosas. Kaname caminaba apresurado con Yuuki siguiendolo a sus espaldas a mi todavía me cuesta trabajo pensar que ella sea su hermana sobre todo cuando la vi tropezar ella solo llego a caer en brazos de Kaname que al detenerla había roto un jarrón carisimo de Ruka. Ellla se pondría furiosa pero yo en cambio estaba feliz, ¡Feliz!

— ¿Estas bien? –pregunto Kaname.

— Si –Yuuki se retiro unos mechones de cabello mientras animaba a Kaname a marcharse—. Apresúrate o papá se molestara porque otra vez hago que llegues tarde a sus reuniones.

— Como si el fuera capaz de enojarse contigo –se burlo Kaname.

— ¡Vete, vete! –le empujaba Yuuki viendo la diversión en los ojos del líder de la clase nocturna. Cuando por fin Kaname se fue Yuuki empezaba a recoger los trozos del jarrón .

— ¡Eh! –corrí como poseso hasta apartarla de aquel nuevo tesoro— ¡Kaname! –grite antes de poder reunir cada uno de los trozos de jarrón y dirigirme a paso veloz a _EL RECINTO_.

— ¡Uh, oh, oh! –cantaba alegremente antes de entrar a la habitación que Kain me había ayudado a encontrar para poder guardar todo lo que Kaname había roto. Mi basta colección ocupaba pósters de tamaño natural, fotografías, ropa que Kaname había desechado con los años y claro las cosas rotas que alguna vez habían acariciado las manos de mi _idol_ favorito: Kuran Kaname.

— ¿Pero que es todo esto? –pregunto Yuuki que me había seguido hasta _EL RECINTO_. En mis prisas por recoger todo el tesoro me había olvidado por completo de ella y entonces caía en la cuenta de que ella bien podría ser la causa de que yo perdiera todo aquel trabajo que me había llevado años recopilar con precaución me acerque hasta ella sin poder evitar que mis ojos se inyectaran de sangre y en voz muy baja le dije —. Yuuki debo confesarte algo.

_1 hora más tarde._

— ¡Quiero una copia de esta! –pedía Yuuki a Aidou que había decido compartir con ella la información y fotografías de chibi Kaname —. ¡También quiero copias de esta!

— Las tendrás, las tendrás –confirmaba el rubio de ojos azul perla que sabía cuando aliarse con personas más altas en la pirámide de afecto de Kaname — Pero no le vas a contar nada a tu hermano, ¿Verdad?

— Lo prometo –decía Yuuki contagiada por el entusiasmo de Aidou que igual que ella chillaba emocionado por las fotos de Kaname.

Kain que había estado buscando a su primo no dejo de sorprenderse cuanto encontró a Kaname observando la escena de Yuuki y Aidou tirados de espaldas a él viendo las fotografías y comentando lo "Mono" que se veía el sangre pura en tal o cuál fotografía, la necesidad de Kain de advertir a su primo lo peligroso de estar a solas con la hermana del líder desapareció al ver a Kaname marcharse con una sonrisa. Por esta vez su primo se había salvado de una nueva destrucción de sus amados tesoros.

+ : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + :

+ **VAMPIRE KNIGHT** +

+ : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + :

¡Hey girls! ¿Os a gustado el capitulo? Espero que si hum tengo decidido actualizar este fic de forma seguida así que no me verán desaparecer demasiado pronto. Gracias _camilita20_ y _Flor-VIB412_ por sus comentarios, espero sigan disfrutando de las viñetas. Besos chicas y si os gusto porfa no dejen de comentarme, saludos :D


	3. Yuuki

+ : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + :

+ **VAMPIRE KNIGHT** +

+ : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + :

**AMADA AMANTE**

**3. YUUKI – ALIANZA**

**Quebrar. **_Romper algo duro o rígido en varios trozos._**  
><strong>

**Y**uuki se sentia incomoda entre los vampiros a pesar de ser ella misma uno de ellos y aún más complicado ser una sangre pura codiciada entre los demás que no podían disimular la atracción que sentian por beber su sangre sus ojos borgoña recorrian el salon donde la familia Aidou celebraba una fiesta de bienvenida en honor a ella a pesar de estar acostumbrada a la clase nocturna no había forma de que no se sintiera admirada por ver a campiros con muchos años de vida que imponian una prescencia siniestra. Yuuki solo llegaba sentirse reconfortada al ver rostros conocidos como el de Aidou, Kain, Ichijo o de forma más apartada a Shiki y Rima.

Los vampiros de mayor edad se congregaban alrededor de Kaname que asentía a un hombre de cabello castaño apagado, Yukki se dio cuenta que el hombre estaba acompañado por Ruka que igual que ella no podía despegar la mirada de Kaname que parecía distante al encontrarse con esos vampiros cuyo mayor deseo era mandar sobre los sangre puras, poder controlarlos, dirigirlos y finalmente consumir su sangre. Yuuki sabía que a ella la veian como el eslabon debil de la cadena y eso causaba cierta violencia dentro de ella que se negaba a ser el cervatillo cegado pro las luces, por ello se dirigio directamente a donde se encontraba su hermano.

Kaname sintio la prescencia de Yuiki y tuvo que esforzarse para no sonreir por la reaccion de incomodidad de los mayores de alguna forma no habían pensado que la castaña pudiera retarlos al acercarse y rodear a Kaname con un brazo, la atención de la fiesta se dirigio a ellos y los murmullos solo aumentaron cuando Kaname la rodeo con la cintura y beso la cien de Yuuki. Kaname por si solo era peligros pero saber que los dos sangre puras estaban unidos al punto de enfrentarse ambos a los mayores era una conmocion demasiado grande para todos, ¿Hasta donde llegaría la alianza de los hermanos Kuran?

— Es la primera vez –comentaba Aidou a Kain—. La primera vez que siento miedo de ellos dos.

— Es muy pronto para sentir miedo –advirtió Kain—. Kaname aun no la ah hecho su amante ellos aún no tienen un vinculo de sangre pero cuando lo tengan todos debemos sentir miedo porque al contrario de sus padres Kaname no se quedara esperando el ataque que intente arrebatarle a Yuuki.

— Nosotros tampoco nos quedaremos sentados a ver –hablo esta vez Ichijo con su habitual sonrisa—. Si los mayores quieren guerra, la tendrán.

Yuuki se olvido de todo miedo cuando vio a los amigos de su hermano brindando por elos dos, incluso Ruka parecio darles su apoyo en silencio a pesar del dolor que le causaba ver a su lider tan apegado a Yuuki. Ruka sintio algo quebrar dentro de ella al ver a los dos tan parecidos no solo fisicamente sino tambien en sus formas, Ruka jamas se habría atrevido a retar a los mayores de la forma en que lo hacia Yuuki y desde luego tampoco tendría jamas la mirada de adoración que nacia en la mirada de Kaname al ver a la pricesa Kuran.

+ : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + :

+ **VAMPIRE KNIGHT** +

+ : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + :

Y bien, ¿Os a gustado? Espero que si aunque si me guío por sus comentario yo diría que aun no las convenzo jaja. Ojala me hagan saber su opinión. En fin, tal como prometí los capítulos van saliendo de forma continua. ¡Disfrutenlos! ^-^

Gracias **_Flor-VIB412_** por tu apoyo. Besitos!


	4. Ichijo

+ : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + :

+ **VAMPIRE KNIGHT** +

— AMADA AMANTE —

**4. ICHIJO – TENTEPIÉ**

+ : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + :

**Fastidiar. **_Aguantarse, sufrir algo con resignación._

— No los soporto Ichijo –me dijo Ruka cuando paso frente a mi.

Enterré la cuchara en lo más profundo del helado que había estado saboreando desde hace rato en la comodidad de mi sofá favorito en mi casa de verano, era muy entretenido ver a todos los personajes que circulaban por su casa y todos ellos molestos por algo, la primera había sido Ruka que habían entrado como vendetta luego de que Kaname hubiera estado cuidando cada paso de Yuuki desde nuestra llegada a la casa, lo cierto es que la pequeña sangre pura necesitaba más precauciones que cualquier otro vampiro porque hasta lo fecha yo no había conocido a alguien nuestra especia tan torpe como Yuuki a mi su falta de elegancia como vampiro me resultaba deliciosamente entretenida pero lamentablemente Ruka no compartía mi opinión.

Cuando Kain entro al living yo me limite a señalarle el camino que había seguido Ruka rumbo a la piscina techada, Kain tenía más motivos que Ruka para estar enojado porque si alguien había amado a Ruka durante mucho tiempo y había soportado las confidencias de amor dirigidas a otro ese era Kain el paciente primo de Aidou que jamás sería capaz de reaccionar con la violencia de un vampiro enojado por no ser correspondido, yo no estaba seguro si Kain era demasiado noble o demasiado precavido, después de todo su poder de dominar el fuego no parecía adecuado a su naturaleza tranquila.

— Ichijo –me chillo la conocida voz de Aidou que había llegado a sentarse junto a mi—. ¿Qué estas comiendo?

— Helado –respondí y seguidamente le pase una cuchara a Aidou que no dudo en compartir mi frío bocadillo—. ¿Por qué no estás con los demás Aidou?

— Kaname- kun se enojo conmigo –chillo el rubio mirándome compungido—. Se me ocurrió lanzar a Yuuki al agua y a ella le pareció divertido pero a Kaname no, me miro muy feo, que cruel es.

Yo no logre evitar reírme. Cuando Shiki y Rima entraron no esperaron a recibir mi invitación y ambos sacaron su propia cuchara para robarme mi helado que disminuía mucho, ¡Mucho! No me debía fastidiar compartir mi helado pero la verdad es que si me molestaba, ¿Por qué no se iban a buscar su propio tentempié? Haciendo de tripas corazón le cedí mi helado a Shiki, Rima y Aidou. Me dirigí hacia un ventanal y en la lejanía vi proyectarse la imagen de Yuuki y Kaname, la primera estaba empapada, el segundo se quitaba el abrigo y lo dejaba en hombros de su amada. Mi mejor amigo se las había arreglado para quedarse solo con ella, tal y como era su plan desde el principio o así lo había supuesto yo. Tenía razón. Al menos Aidou le había dado la mejor razón para hacer que Yuuki entrara en calor en brazos de él.

+ : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + :

+ **VAMPIRE KNIGHT** +

+ : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + :

¿Os gusto? ¿Quieren más? Y entonces…? xD


	5. Shiki

+ : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + :

+ **VAMPIRE KNIGHT** +

— AMADA AMANTE —

**5. SHIKI – NOCHE VIOLENTA**

+ : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + :

**Violencia. **Acción de utilizar la fuerza y la intimidación para conseguir algo.

Rima ofreció un dulce a Shiki pero el no se percato del gesto por estar concentrado en la visión de los sangre puras que se entretenían escuchando la platica de Ichijo, Yuuki sonreía de forma tímida con cada gesto que el rubio hacia al contar algo Ichijo era el más expresivo de la clase nocturna para contar las mas ínfima anécdota, Kaname no parecía preocupado por ver al rubio tomando la mano de Yuuki y sorprenderla con una rosa roja en la mano que aparecía de forma aparentemente mágica. El largo pelo de Yuuki se agitaba con la brisa del viento y Kaname se ocupaba de peinar el mechón de pelo que escapaba de la cabellera caoba.

— ¿Qué intentas encontrar? –pregunto Rima a su compañero que estaba inmerso en sus propios pensamientos.

— Rido siempre deseo el poder de ellos dos –Shiki los seguía observando pero no conseguía encontrar algo extraordinario en los sangre puras.

Shiki pensaba en la _violencia_ que siempre había alrededor de Rido cuando cada uno de sus planes había fracasado, el compromiso con Sara, el deseo de poseer a Juuri e incluso el rapto de Kaname, la mente de Shiki que alguna vez había sido abducida por Rido había comprendido de cierta forma la frustración de Rido por no poder tener su anhelada descendencia pura. Shiki había sido su único hijo pero eso no era suficiente.

— ¿Qué hacéis ustedes dos?

Shiki escucho la pregunta de Ichijo y como siempre quedo demasiado admirado por la personalidad del sonriente rubio incluso Rima pareció mejorar su humor ese era el efecto que causaba Ichijo en los demás. La vista de Shiki regreso a los sangre puras y entonces sintió empatía con Yuuki y Kaname ambos hermanos permanecían tomados de las manos dirigiendo una mirada triste a la rosa, se recordó a si mismo buscando a Rima para intentar llenar ese vacío, para olvidar el rojo de la sangre que impregnaba la vida de los vampiros de forma tan violenta como la muerte. Shiki había perdido a su madre durante cada día de su vida, Kaname y Yuuki los habían perdido en una noche violenta y desde entonces los dos libraban batallas contra vampiros que no dudarían en acabar con ellos.

— Ahí esta de nuevo, Shiki siempre esta en esa ventana observando –comento Yuuki y agito la mano para saludarlo. Shiki correspondió al saludo de la sonriente sangre pura e incluso el imperceptible saludo de Kaname.

+ : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + :

+ **VAMPIRE KNIGHT** +

+ : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + :

¡Hola chicas! Como veran eh mantenido mi promesa y los cpaitulos estan llegando rapidamente, ¿Os han gustado? Espero que si y de paso ojala me lo hagan saber xD

Muchas gracias _**camilita20**_ y _**Flor-VIB412**_ por sus comentarios. Ya os eh respondido. Nos vemos pronto, ciao! :D


	6. Yuuki & Kaname

+ : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + :

+ **VAMPIRE KNIGHT** +

— AMADA AMANTE —

**6. YUUKI – ENLACE DE SANGRE**

+ : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + :

**Amor. **_Persona amada, aquello que es especialmente querido._

_¿Qué eres tú para mi?_

Lo miraba concentrado en ese tablero de piezas blancas negras siempre que entraba en esa habitación podía percibir el cúmulo de tristeza que formaba una espiral en la mente de Kaname. Una vez había buscado respuestas, cuando las preguntas llegaron a su conclusión en forma de respuestas empecé a preguntarme nuevas cosas como la razón de él para no despertar mis recuerdos mucho antes, las imágenes de él recorriendo grandes distancias solo para complacerme con una visita, la forma en que su mirada anhelaba que yo lo reconociera, su mano recorriendo el contorno de mi rostro o la forma en que me sentía protegida con cada ocasión que buscaba refugio en tú pecho. Kaname mi primer recuerdo de dos vidas distintas.

— Yuuki –me llamas y yo me aproximo con el calor en ascenso conforme cada paso me lleva a ti—. ¿Ah pasado algo?

Siempre me llego a preguntar si puedo borrar la tristeza de tú rostro causada en gran parte por causa mía, te veo calmándome cuando los hechos nos superaban, veo como enfrentas batallas que suponen una carga demasiado pesada, incluso a nuestros padres te enfrentaste cuando ellos me ocultaron y en cambio te ofrecieron a ti para tranquilizar a un consejo que actúa detrás de sombras, no lo deseo yo no deseo que las batallas solo se proyecten en torno a ti. Quiero más. Deseo más.

— ¿Te preocupa algo Yuuki? ¿Has tenido algún problema con alguien?

— Me preocupa algo, si –respondo y dirijo mi mano hacia tu rostro pero antes de poder acariciarlo tú me detienes —. Tú me dejaría libre, lo harías aún cuando eso te dejara solo, ¿Verdad?

— Lo haría, ¿Es lo que estás pidiendo? ¿Has decidido por fin que es Zero el camino que deseas seguir?

— ¿Por qué, porque me dejarías libre?

— Por amor –respondes sin titubeos—. ¿Por qué estas…?

Tu voz se interrumpe cuando me arrojo sobre ti, puedo sentir la duda que aún te previene de tocarme, de quedarte conmigo, logro agitarte cuando mi instinto desea ese vinculo tan estrecho que causa nuestro vinculo de sangre, paseo mi lengua por tu cuello y te escucho suspirar. Es el momento. La sangre recorre mi cuerpo y te siento parte de mi no consigo evitar los gemidos que escapan de mi cuando te siento entregarte sin reserva. Me detengo. El deseo de sangre no cesa pero es suficiente, la duda se disipa, me tomas con fuerza y me estrechas hasta tener los cuerpos palpitando por el deseo. Es la primera noche, la primera que vengo a ti para ser algo más que tu amante de sangre. Aún restan muchas otras noches para rendirnos a esa unión que culminara cuando la luna de sangre termine por cubrir las sombras alrededor nuestro.

+ : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + :

+ **VAMPIRE KNIGHT** +

— AMADA AMANTE —

+ : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + :


	7. Aidou Hanabusa

+ : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + :

+ **VAMPIRE KNIGHT** +

— AMADA AMANTE —

**7. AIDOU – LA COMPETENCIA**

+ : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + :

**Medicina. **_Ciencia que estudia el cuerpo humano, sus enfermedades y curación._

Aidou temía mucha competencia para poder llamara la atención de Kaname le parecía muy injusto que todos pudieran hablar con Kaname a la hora del desayuno y a él solo lo vieran como un niño pequeño que requería de ciertos caprichos, además Ruka que había asignado los puestos lo había enviado al fondo de la mesa lo más alejado posible de Kaname. Yuuki y Ruka era las más cercanas al líder pero claro, la que robaba la atención era Yuuki con esa sonrisa que nadie conseguía borrarle de la cara, si a él le hubieran dado oportunidad de sentarse junto a Kaname tampoco dejaría de sonreír, ¡Aquello era injusto! Aidou tenía también cosas importante de que hablar con el líder, por ejemplo, tenía que darle un cortes saludo de buenos días.

—¿…?

OK. Puede que Aidou no fuera como Ichijo que le comentaba a Kaname sobre los últimos movimientos de los consejos de ancianos, tampoco podía comentar tal como Ruka acerca de la llegada de unos vampiros de occidente que podían servir a los planes de su líder, el colmo es que incluso Akatsuki podría hablar de temas relevantes que atraían el interés de Kaname. Pero lo ya insoportable era ver a Shiki y Rima, la pareja más silenciosa del mundo atrayendo la platica de Kaname. Aidou creía que incluso en la intimidad eso dos eran lo más parecido a un sepulcro que a una bomba de amor, los ojos azules del rubio amenazaron con dejar escapar una cascada de lagrimas por verse ignorado por su líder, sus colmillos atraparon su servilleta que mordía en búsqueda de algo que contuviera su creciente depresión, el rubio ni siquiera se dio cuenta que ya todos habían pasado al postre.

—¿Aidou? –la voz de Kaname se elevo por encima de los demás— ¿No te sientes bien? Tú siempre eres el primero en acabar con la comida.

Toda la atención se volcó en Aidou que solo atino a asentir y tomar su cuchara. La atención se perdió. Y Aidou perdió la oportunidad de decirle algo más a su líder, solo Kain se dio cuenta que el resto de la comida Aidou se la peso sonriendo y recupero su brillo habitual, en muchos aspectos su primo era un niño que había que consentir y en otros tantos Kaname era quien propiciaba que Aidou fuera mimado. Ellos dos era _medicina_ y enfermedad el uno para el otro.

+ : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + :

**+ VAMPIRE KNIGHT +**

¡Hola chicas! Bueno este chapter fue cortito, espero que les haya gustado :D

Muchas gracias **_camilita20_** y **_Flor-VIB412_** por sus comentarios. Ya os eh contestado. Agradezco el apoyo ^^

Hasta otra viñeta :D

+ : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + :


	8. Amada Amante : Viñetas

+ : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + :

+ **VAMPIRE KNIGHT** +

— AMADA AMANTE —

**8. VIÑETAS**

**NOTA: **Os traigo un capitulo de seis viñetas cortas. Espero les guste. :D**  
><strong>

+ : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + :

_05. Dolor_

Kaname era bien consciente que la existencia de un vampiro sangre pura iba unida al _dolor_ desde muy joven había comprendido las palabras de Haruka cuando le dijo que había sido Rido y no él quien cargaría la culpa de intentar al ancestro de los vampiros para que ocupara parte de la alma de su hijo. El monstruo estaba dentro de él, el vampiro que bebía sangre sin importarle vida, una criatura con forma de hombre pero que no era humano, el ser que representaba la destrucción. En ocasiones Kaname pensaba en ceder a esa sed que jamás terminaba de llenar pero entonces solo tenía que recordar la noche de años atrás cuando los ojos de Yuuki desaparecieron detrás de una puerta, la noche en que Juuri sello los recuerdos e inicio una carga que el tendría que llevar en soledad, pero al valía la pena, valía la pena no doblegarse si eso significaba tener a Yuuki a salvo, poder cuidar de ella incluso en la distancia y amarla en un silencio a veces interrumpido por las voces que agonizaban en perpetuo dolor.

_10. Venganza_

Los brillantes ojos zafiro rojo de Kaname exigían venganza contra ese guardián y caza vampiros que siempre insistía en querer arrebatarle la rosa que el había cuidado durante tantos años, la única razón para dejarlo vivo, la única razón para no destrozarlo y enviarlo al infierno donde se encontraba su gemelo esa razón única y excepcionalmente importante para Kaname era el interés que mostraba Yuuki por el bienestar de Zero al que deseaba culpar de todos sus sufrimientos y justificar la muerte en sus manos, deseaba ajustar cuentas con él y vencer en la batalla Zero jamás lo podría derrotar en una contienda a muerte, ningún vampiro era capaz de luchar contra un sangre pura sin resultar muerto, podía matarlo, tenía razones para acabar con él pero el precio de su muerte era algo que no deseaba pagar.

_15. Leer_

Ichijo siempre encontraba la habitación de Kaname llena de libros que a veces rozaban los techos, había innumerables carta de otros vampiros, invitaciones a fiestas, mapas, papeles con inscripciones que Kaname debía _leer_ y a las cuales dar respuesta. Takuma se lamentaba por su amigo y por las obligaciones que le imponía ser sangre pura por eso el día que encontró a Yuuki en la habitación del líder de la clase nocturna no pudo menos que alegrarse de ver que por una vez Kaname se permitía estar con otro no por obligación o compromiso, las miradas de Kaname estaban puestas en Yuuki con interés autentico, con el placer de ver a la rosa floreciendo delante de sus ojos.

_20. Escribir_

Yuuki no llegaba a _escribir_ más de dos líneas seguidas en su diario antes de detenerse y notar un calor que ruborizaba sus mejillas. Los acontecimientos de los últimos días no conseguía liberarlos en el papel porque con cada línea y su consecuente pensamiento el recuerdo perduraba de forma muy clara, ¿Cómo podía _escribir_ sin sofocarse por los recuerdos? El recuerdo de Kaname besándola, el recuerdo de haber entrado en su habitación y verlo recién duchado, la forma en que el la arrojo en la cama y presiono su cuerpo contra el de ella, el contorno que dibujo en su vientre o la forma de llevar sus dedos y acariciarla o su lengua humedeciendo su cuello antes de beber la sangre y sentir la conexión establecida entre dos vampiros unidos por sangre.

_25. Labios_

Kaname leyó en los _labios_ de Zero la condena: Te matare cuando llegue el momento, Yuuki. La reacción de Yuuki fue de aceptada resignación, ambos mentían, Zero jamás la traicionaría y Yuuki tampoco enfrentaría la muerte de forma tan desinteresada. Una vez más Kaname se sintió fuera de lugar como si el pacto entre esos dos solo los uniera más, ¿Cuándo regresaría Yuuki con el cazador? ¿Hasta cuando podría tener a su hermana junto a él? Corto el pensamiento por otro aún más pesimista, cuando ella lo decidiría el no se vería capaz de detenerla.

_30. Obsesión._

Todo hombre tiene una obsesión, Kaname sabía que en cada vampiro había un rastro de humanidad, en el caso de un sangre pura esos restos humanos eran casi inexistentes apenas un fragmento semi visible, pero en ese fragmento Kaname había permitido ceder a algo tan humano como la _obsesión_ que veía a diario recorrer los pasillos de la academia Cross, la pequeña forma de cabello castaño y a la que el mismo conoció en sus primeros instantes de vida y de la que quedaría prendado. Yuuki. Su princesa era el principio de todo sentimiento que el pudiera sentir por un mundo donde su libertad pendía de ella.

+ : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + :

+ **VAMPIRE KNIGHT** +

_todo comentario es bienvenido, gracias ^-^_

+ : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + :


	9. Amada Amante : Final

Gracias por sus comentarios y el apoyo: Xellas Metallium, nahomy hitsugaya, Flor-VIB412 y camilita20.

**AMADA AMANTE**

POR: **EROL**

**CAPITULO** FINAL

+ : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + :  
>+ <strong>VAMPIRE KNIGHT<strong> +  
>+ : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + :<p>

**_—¿Los vampiros pueden sudar?_**

Kaname presto atención a Yuuki después de su pregunta, un _infierno_ de fuego se desato en el estomago del vampiro al detallar la figura femenina enfundada en un vestido, ella parecía inocente en su pregunta, el leve mohín de sus labios era más un gesto que una provocación aunque eso no conseguía tranquilizar la mente del sangre pura al imaginar besando esos labios, repasando el cuerpo con sus manos, sus dedos enredándose en la cabellera castaña y sentir en sus manos la explosión de Yuuki una vez que la hiciera suya. Claro que los vampiros podían sudar y ella bien podría comprobarlo con solo acercarse un poco más, Yuuki no se daba cuenta de cómo su sangre parecía llamarlo de cómo deseaba hacerla su amada amante. Ese día, el siguiente. En la eternidad.

+ : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + :  
>+ <strong>VAMPIRE KNIGHT<strong> +  
>+ : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + :<p>

******04. Medicina**  
>Kain miro con impaciencia la forma que tenía Aidou para disimular que evidentemente se había resfriado, el rubio intentaba disimular su estado aunque la nariz roja, los ojos llorosos y el rostro ligeramente hinchado, el pelirrojo ya había intentado persuadirlo de regresar a su habitación y tomar una medicina. Sin éxito. Por eso cuando Yuuki entro a la habitación donde se encontraban y con toda delicadeza le sugirió a Aidou que fuera a dormir el pelirrojo se percato con incredulidad como el obedecía sin rechistar, el pelirrojo se sintió mal al ver que Kaname también se percataba del detalle. Si Aidou seguía el mismo amino con Yuuki muy pronto una gripe sería el menor de sus males.<p>

**09. Húmedo**  
>Yuuki estaba bien consciente que un poco de lluvia no destruiría un vampiro y más difícilmente acabaría con un sangre pura como lo era Kaname, cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente y el rostro <em>húmedo<em> del vampiro asomo por ella. Yuuki tuvo que girarse cuando se percato que se había quedado como boba admirando el rostro masculino sacado de una portada de revista con intenciones más bien provocativas, ¿Quién diría un poco de agua podía resultar tan atractiva?

**14. Ego.**  
>El <em>ego<em> era una cosa curiosa en el dormitorio de la clase nocturna. Aidou podía presumir una gran inteligencia y habilidad para operaciones matemáticas, Kain poseía gran habilidad en la lucha y destreza física, Ruka tenía un gusto exquisito y refinado para cada aspecto de su vida, Ichijo tenía una diplomacia digna del mejor de los políticos, ¿Y Kaname? El poseía cada una de esa habilidades pero era solo cuando Yuuki estaba en sus brazos cuando su Ego se disparaba y sentía que el ego crecía a otra dimensión.

**19. Porno.**  
>Aidou se sonrojo furiosamente cuando Yuuki dirigió la vista a una revista con la palabra <em>porno to man<em> cuando Kaname observo hacia donde se dirigía la mirada de su hermana el rubio deseo que se lo tragara la tierra. Desde luego nadie iba a creerle que esa revista no era suya, era su habitación, su espacio y desgraciadamente nadie creería que la había comprado solo por leer un articulo.

**24. Control.**  
>Kaname siempre había tenido un gran <em>control<em> hasta que conocía a ese pequeña figura de mirada felina llamada Yuuki. Ella poseía una extraña capacidad de irritarlo, encantarlo, fascinarlo, era el veneno que reclamaba su sangre. La princesa no era capaz de identificar porque el evitaba quedarse a solas con ella o porque en ocasiones ocurría que su mirada se desviaba para evitar asustarla.

**22. Dinero.**  
>Aidou escucho con aburrimiento una propuesta más con mucho <em>dinero<em> de por medio, estaba en medio del recibidor atendiendo a los hombre de negocios que querían utilizar la inteligencia del rubio para desarrollar nueva tecnología ya empezaba a bostezar cuando la figura grácil de Yuuki cruzo el recibidor, siguió sus movimientos con apreciación, detallo la fina fisonomía de la chica y deseo profundizar el borgoña de sus ojos ella sonreía y Aidou por un instante imagino que era a él a quién sonreía. No sucedió. Al pie de la escalinata Yuuki se encontraba con Kaname.

**27. Deseo.**  
>Ruka no logro evitar su agotación al ver a Kaname admirar a Yuuki bajar de la escalinata todos miraban asombrados la forma en que Kaname parecía relajarse ante la presencia de su hermana, nadie se mostró indiferente o intento disimular el magnetismo de ambos sangre pura, era un acontecimiento. Ruka suspiro con enojo al ver el <em>deseo<em> reflejado en ambos sin percatarse que ella misma era objeto del mismo tipo de pensamiento pero de Kain.

**12. Mentir.**  
>Ichijo sabía que <em>mentir<em> a Kaname era un treta más bien peligrosa. El rubio mantenía su pose relajada de siempre, ¿Cómo había conseguido Yuuki que no dijera nada? Lo cierto es que la princesa tenía gran habilidad para manejarlo pero esta vez permitirle ir a casa del director Cross para festejar el cumpleaños de Zero, el guardián de ojos violeta que deseaba matar vampiros. Pequeño detalle: Yuuki era uno de esos vampiros.  
>-Cross me informo que Yuuki iría esta noche a su casa por Zero ya puedes respirar Ichijo, no planeo hacerte nada –Kaname se burlo de su amigo que lo miraba con temor.<p>

**07. Mordaza.**  
>Una <em>mordaza<em> no habría conseguido acallar los grititos de las chicas cuando Kaname entro a la cafetería donde Yuuki lo había citado, la princesa se sonrojo de furia cuando una chica lanzo descuidadamente un objeto al suelo para poder contonearse frente al vampiro que no pareció inmutarse por las curvas y el generoso escote, otra más le lanzo un piropo y una ultima chica opto por directamente darle su teléfono. El enfado de Yuuki se esfumo cuando él con todo el desenfado del mundo se inclino y dejo un beso en sus labios. El la cautivaba, ¿Qué esperanzas le quedaban a las humanas?

**02. Sumisión.**  
>Kaname se preguntó si Yuuki tenía cierto sentimiento de <em>sumisión<em> cada vez que él se aproximaba, no había ocasión en que ella no se relegara un poco y se escondiera cuando el aparecía, durante un tiempo el decidió no presionarla y por el contrario darle su espacio, de ahí que se fuera de viaje una semana. Siete días donde las extraño como loco por eso su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando al entrar a su habitación sintió los brazos de Yuuki rodeando su cuello no pudo ocultar su satisfacción. Aparentemente él no era el único en extrañar.

+ : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + :  
>+ <strong>VAMPIRE KNIGHT<strong> +  
>+ : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + :<p>

**CHOCOLATE**

Cuando Yuuki descubrió que el calendario marcaba que la mañana siguiente sería un 14 de Febrero el pensamiento de regalarle un _chocolate_ a Kaname la emociono a tal grado que paso la noche entera cocinando y por ende desvelando al resto de los vampiros que cada tanto escuchaban el tropiezo de la princesa Kuran tirando trastes. El malestar de los vampiros no era algo que el líder del dormitorio nocturno pudiera pasar por alto.

-¿Yuuki? –la grave voz de Kaname asusto a Yuuki que de nueva cuenta dejo caer un traste al piso en esta ocasión el recipiente de Harina formo una espesa nube que cubrió a la princesa Kuran-. Detesto interrumpir tus labores de chef pero me temo que los vampiros necesitan dormir o se ponen sumamente irritantes.

-Lo siento –dijo Yuuki con voz queda mientras miraba la destrozada cocina a su alrededor.

-¿Estás haciendo chocolates? –Kaname no pudo evitar reír al verla sonrojarse el vampiro se acerco a ella con aparente descuido y paso un brazo por la cintura de Yuuki que tembló al sentir la forma en que el se inclinaba hasta su cuello-. Nadie se atrever a retarte, puede seguir con tus chocolates Yuuki.

La castaña asintió y solo atino a suspirar por el beso que dejo Kaname en su hombro antes de marcharse. Ojalá Yuuki pudiera cocinar al menos uno comestible.

+ : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + :  
>+ <strong>VAMPIRE KNIGHT<strong> +  
>+ : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + :<p>

**FIN**


End file.
